


your body is a wonderland

by doremifasorashige, thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kitayama is a simple man, and when he wants something, he goes after it. Tonight, he wants Fujigaya.





	your body is a wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (body/body part-love/worship).

He’s laid out like a feast, golden skin covered by nothing as muscles flex and skin trembles. Fujigaya’s used to people looking at him but not like this, never like this, not with every inch of him bare and exposed, though it’s his eyes that spill the most secrets.

“Are you just going to look at me?” he asks, his voice low and enticing.

Kitayama says nothing, does nothing as his stare rakes all over Fujigaya’s body, from the dark hair on his head that he can finally grow out again to the toes that wiggle anxiously. Fujigaya is the most impatient person on the planet and that’s what makes this so much fun, Kitayama’s arousal rising with each squirm before him.

He smirks when Fujigaya’s cock twitches, only the stationary air of Kitayama’s bedroom touching it. “What are you thinking about?”

“Going inside of you,” Fujigaya answers, quick and unapologetic, his eyes darkening as Kitayama’s breath quickens.

“That sounds nice.” Kitayama carefully sits on the edge of his bed, leaning as close as he can without touching. He blows a single breath of air right between Fujigaya’s legs and both of Fujigaya’s hands twist in the blankets on either side of him.

“Fuck,” Fujigaya gasps, and Kitayama smiles. “You are the epitome of a cocktease right now.”

“I haven’t restrained you in any way,” Kitayama reminds him gently. “Your hands are free to do as they please.”

Fujigaya inhales sharply, his abdomen concaving from the force, and Kitayama takes into account Fujigaya’s nipples that have hardened and the pink flush that spreads from his face halfway down his chest. He looks even more gorgeous turned on, Kitayama learns, the nerves in his fingertips sparking to touch the enticing sculpture in front of him, indulging with a single trail up the top of Fujigaya’s thigh.

The mere contact has Fujigaya swelling the rest of the way, thick in his own hand when he wraps shaky fingers around the base. Fujigaya lets out a soft moan that strains the front of Kitayama’s pants and slowly strokes his hand up, rubbing the tip with his thumb and forefinger before squeezing back down.

“Isn’t this conducive to your point here?” Fujigaya asks, his voice even deeper now that he’s touching himself. “‘I want to put my hands all over your body’, I believe were your exact words.”

The memory is fresh in Kitayama’s mind, only a few hours old; he still remembers how Fujigaya had shivered when Kitayama brushed the statement into his ear when they were about to part after work. Kitayama is a simple man, and when he wants something, he goes after it. Tonight, he wants Fujigaya.

“I want to take my time,” Kitayama says easily, eyes trained on Fujigaya’s face, watching his features as Kitayama keeps that single touch on his thigh. “Enjoy what’s before me.”

“Am I a meal?” Fujigaya gasps, eyes closing for just a moment, moving his hips up into the motion of Kitayama’s hand. A low sound comes from his throat and Kitayama feels that right between his legs, still straining against the confines of his pants, but making no motion to remove them yet. “Is the bed your plate?”

Kitayama almost smirks at this, the corner of his lip tugging up ever so slightly as he moves his hands up Fujigaya’s thigh and to the tiny space between his thigh and his hip, exploring the skin. “Better than a meal.”

It’s a known fact that Kitayama likes his food, but the sight of Fujigaya laid out before him is better than any expensive spread or buffet that could be placed in front of him. Food comes and goes, but Kitayama could probably get Fujigaya back in his bed with the right words at any moment. The thought has him aching to touch more of that tan skin, desiring to feel it beneath his fingers, undoubtedly warm and maybe slick with perspiration.

His head is tilted back, eyes closed tight, and flush on his skin even darker than before. Kitayama pulls Fujigaya’s hand away from his cock, which makes him groan loudly in response, close to the edge. “Patience,” Kitayama draws out, lips forming a suggestive grin once Fujigaya tears his eyes open once more to glare at him. “We have all night.”

“Touch me then,” Fujigaya says, a breathy demand as his fingers curl around Kitayama’s wrist.

“Why should I?” Kitayama asks. Fujigaya is so much fun to tease normally; he should have known it would transfer over to the bedroom.

“Because.” Fujigaya pouts, turning the charm on full blast and Kitayama is not unaffected by it. “I’m cold.”

“Poor baby.”

Kitayama ignores the tug on his wrist, though his heart aches a little at the way Fujigaya pulls for him. He turns around on his knees to hover over the masterpiece before him, appreciating every single inch of smooth skin with his eyes. Some of it quivers under his gaze, and it’s warm when Kitayama splays his palms on both thighs, urging them apart just a little.

“You say you’re cold, but you’re burning up,” Kitayama says, lightly moving his hands up and down, sifting through the dark hair. He knows it does nothing but make Fujigaya want more.

“Kitayama,” Fujigaya whines, a little moan at the end when Kitayama’s thumbs dip down to the inside of his thighs.

“Did you forget my name?” Kitayama whispers, moving his hands back to feel the tense hamstrings up to the flesh of Fujigaya’s ass. Fujigaya’s thighs spread on their own and Kitayama lay between them, appreciating the wanton display of everything Fujigaya has to offer that not everyone gets to see.

“Mitsu,” Fujigaya says pointedly, and Kitayama likes the way it sounds in that tone. “ _Do_ something already.”

Kitayama usually isn’t this ornery in bed, but this one just brings out that side of him. He presses his lips to the inside of Fujigaya’s thigh and moans when he jerks, pleased that his touch can invoke that extreme of a reaction. He continues up Fujigaya’s body, purposely bypassing the nest of dark curls from which Fujigaya’s cock lay hard and leaking, and mouths along Fujigaya’s abdomen. His hands come around to the front to rest on Fujigaya’s hips, fingers drifting up his sides and Fujigaya sucks in his air, muscles trembling under Kitayama’s lips.

“You feel so good,” Kitayama says, pressing the words into Fujigaya’s skin, and Fujigaya groans when Kitayama’s tongue dips into his navel. The sound is like music to Kitayama’s ears, having him do wicked things to the sensitive area to incite more of it.

“If I feel so good,” Fujigaya starts, though it’s more a mess of intangible breathy words. “Then touch me more.”

Kitayama hums when he feels Fujigaya’s fingers sift gently through his hair, tangling in it and massaging his scalp. He pulls away from Fujigaya’s navel, mouthing at the skin of his abdomen while leaning into the touch, loving the feel of fingers in his hair. “Enjoying you to the fullest.”

He shoots his eyes up to Fujigaya’s face, taking in the torn expression. Fujigaya is loving the attention and hating it all the same, having it everywhere _except_ for where he wants it. Kitayama can feel the jerk of his muscles every now and again beneath his fingers and lips when he finds a particularly sensitive spot, attacking it a few times to get a rise out of Fujigaya who whines, begging for more.

Normally Fujigaya would try to take control of the situation, try to get what he wants how he wants it. It makes Kitayama a little smug that he’s the one who has Fujigaya sprawled out in this mess, making delicious noises that have Kitayama’s skin tingle with excitement.

Sitting back a little, Kitayama pulls the hand from his hair, bringing it close to his face. It’s warm even now against his skin, heat pooling from Fujigaya in waves. He kisses the palm once, entirely intimate, before letting the appendage fall to the bed and going back to Fujigaya’s torso. He licks a patch of skin on his chest, leaning over Fujigaya’s body with both arms holding himself up on either side, successfully avoiding any accidentally brushing against Fujigaya’s cock.

“You are impossible,” Fujigaya groans in frustration, lifting his head up and hitting it back against the pillow, exposing his neck. Kitayama’s eyes lock onto it, enjoying the slope and the obvious curve of Fujigaya’s adam’s apple.

It tastes just as good as it looks, the remnants of Fujigaya’s cologne mixed with sweat and a little something else as Kitayama presses his lips to Fujigaya’s throat, flicking his tongue for a quick lick. “You like it.”

Fujigaya doesn’t deny it, just lifts his hands to Kitayama’s shirt and fists the thin cotton more roughly than necessary, pointedly pulling it up. Kitayama humors him by leaning up, allowing Fujigaya to remove the shirt completely and toss it to the side, then returns right where he left off mouthing Fujigaya’s neck and feeling Fujigaya shudder against him.

Now those fingers grasp onto his skin directly, strong hands kneading the muscles of Kitayama’s back that tense and relax under the touch. It’s even better now that Kitayama can feel how much Fujigaya wants him, the frustration he’s taking out on Kitayama’s back, and it has him reaching down to trace the lines of Fujigaya’s torso that lead him right where Fujigaya wants him to go.

“Please, please,” Fujigaya breathes, turning to speak into Kitayama’s ear and now Kitayama’s the one shivering. “Please touch me, Mitsu. I know you’re enjoying me begging like this.”

“I am,” Kitayama agrees, then lowers his bottom half to straddle one of Fujigaya’s thighs so that he can feel exactly how much. They both groan, Fujigaya from the realization and Kitayama from the friction, the denim of his jeans and the silk of his boxers rubbing against his cock that is just as desperate as Fujigaya to be touched.

Fujigaya’s hands go right for Kitayama’s belt, but Kitayama lifts out of the way and Fujigaya whines. “ _Why_?”

“I’m not done yet,” Kitayama tells him, dragging his lips down Fujigaya’s collarbone to his pectorals, where he flicks each nipple with his tongue before settling on one to suck on. Fujigaya arches beneath him, hands dropping to grip Kitayama’s ass and pull him back down. Kitayama moans as he grinds hard against Fujigaya’s thigh, his mind clouded with lust as he runs his hands along every inch of skin he can reach, lingering along the inside of Fujigaya’s other thigh.

Fujigaya’s moan is one of approval as he tries to move his hips up against Kitayama’s own. A hand, the one that was lingering on his inner thigh, shoots up and holds him still. “You go too fast,” Kitayama murmurs against Fujigaya’s skin. “There’s time for that.”

“We can do it again,” Fujigaya prompts, but it’s more of a whine, telling Kitayama he wants this _now_.

Kitayama gives him a pointed look through the hair falling into his face; two rounds of sex was not on his agenda (even if it is slightly appealing).

He tears himself away from Fujigaya’s body for a moment, taking in the disheveled, sex me now look, and tires to right himself once again before he really does give into Fujigaya’s begging.

Kitayama slides his hands along the insides of both of Fujigaya’s thighs this time, making him cry out, loud, in impossible frustration, watching has he fists the blanket beneath him. One of his hands inches slowly to take hold of himself again but Kitayama bats it away this time. “Keep still,” he says, weighing his options.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Fujigaya makes a pained noise in the back of his throat, muttering on how much he hates Kitayama right now, and “would you please just touch me, Mitsu?”

Kitayama smirks at the want in Fujigaya’s voice, lowing his face just slightly to blow air on Fujigaya’s cock. Fujigaya takes a sharp breath and that is when Kitayama takes a chance, deciding to give an experimental lick at the head and the sound Fujigaya makes has him doing it again. His hands reach up to grip Fujigaya’s waist, holding him still.

“Are you going to suck me off?” Fujigaya asks bluntly.

Kitayama hums just before taking the tip into his mouth, moving his tongue all around it before pulling back. “Not at all.” He moves back up to Fujigaya’s navel, nipping at the skin with his teeth, slowly working his way back up to Fujigaya’s neck after stopping to suck at his collarbones, leaving a nice red mark that blends in with the flush of his skin for now.

He can’t keep his hands off of Fujigaya, touching him everywhere except where he _wants_ to be touched. It’s only been a short amount of time but already Kitayama feels like he has Fujigaya’s body mapped, though he keeps finding new spots that make Fujigaya squirm and gasp. Or maybe that’s just because he’s so aroused.

“You don’t want to finish in my mouth anyway, right?” Kitayama whispers, pressing his lips all over Fujigaya’s face. Fujigaya starts to turn his head when Kitayama kisses the corner of his mouth, but then Kitayama moves on to other spots and Fujigaya whines again.

“Kiss me, dammit,” Fujigaya grumbles. “I could do it myself, you know. I’m just letting you do what you want.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kitayama replies, dragging his fingers down Fujigaya’s arms until he can pin him to the bed by both forearms. “Go ahead, then.”

Fujigaya struggles and actually puts up a rather good fight—someone has been working on his upper body strength—but Kitayama’s still stronger and grows hotter with each try Fujigaya makes to escape. All too soon Fujigaya gives up, presumably exhausting his limited supply of energy that hasn’t all rushed to his cock, and he looks up at Kitayama helplessly. “ _Please_.”

He licks his lips and it looks so enticing that Kitayama leans down, lightly brushing their lips together and pulling back when Fujigaya shoots up for more. His arms twitch in Kitayama’s hold and he can _feel_ how much Fujigaya wants to kiss him, either just craving the contact or Kitayama specifically; either way Kitayama gives in, abandoning his restraints and cupping both sides of Fujigaya’s jaw in his hands, kissing him hard and deep.

A faint moan tickles his tongue as he licks between Fujigaya’s lips, coercing them open. Instantly Fujigaya meets it with his own, sending Kitayama’s mind swirling just as much as their kissing.

It’s hot, bringing Kitayama to the edge, just enough to have him wanting more of Fujigaya but not enough to have him doing everything just yet. He leans more of his weight onto Fujigaya, feeling the dig of Fujigaya’s cock into his hip.

Fujigaya moans into the kiss, hands reaching up to Kitayama’s waist, pulling him closer. He can feel Fujigaya shift against him, rocking his hips, making noise into Kitayama’s mouth as his tongue falls slack. “Impatient,” Kitayama grumbles, forcing himself to pull away so he can finally remove the rest of his clothes. He does it painfully slow, feeling Fujigaya’s eyes rake over his body, taking in the new patches of exposed skin.

“You said,” Kitayama starts, climbing back onto the bed and straddling Fujigaya’s thighs. They brush together in the action, causing Kitayama to take a sharp breath, feeling Fujigaya’s muscles tighten under him to keep from moving. “That you wanted to fuck me, right?”

Kitayama leans down again, lips as close to Fujigaya’s ear as he can get. He takes the soft flesh of his earlobe between his teeth, feeling the full shiver that runs through Fujigaya. “Yeah,” he manages to get out. He puts his hands on Kitayama’s back once more.

“You gave me what I wanted,” Kitayama whispers, flattening his palms to Fujigaya’s chest for emphasis, “so I suppose I can give you what you want.”

“Mitsu,” Fujigaya gasps, hands slipping to Kitayama’s ass and squeezing. His pinky fingers dip toward the center and Kitayama jerks, moaning right into Fujigaya’s ear and making his hips snap, grinding their arousals together. “Fuck, where’s your lube?”

“I’ll get it,” Kitayama says, a little breathless as he reaches for his nightstand and rummages around in the drawer. He finds a rolled-up tube and a foil packet, rolling the latter down onto Fujigaya’s cock and watching him hiss at the stimulation. Then he grabs Fujigaya’s right hand and squeezes lube into his fingers, rubbing them with his own to warm it up and make them nice and slick. “I bet your fingers feel just as nice as the rest of you.”

“I’ve never had any complaints,” Fujigaya tells him, and Kitayama frowns in jealousy until Fujigaya’s touch trails up the back of his thigh, making him shudder. “I should tease you like you’ve teased me.”

“You don’t have the self-control for that,” Kitayama says, hissing through his teeth as Fujigaya slowly approaches his rim.

The pad of his fingertip circles the tight ring, sending a current surging through Kitayama and making him jump. “You’re probably right,” Fujigaya says. “Are you going to be on top?”

“Only if I can lay like this,” Kitayama replies, his back arching as Fujigaya’s touch deepens. “I don’t want to stop touching you.”

“I would prefer that.” Fujigaya turns his head, using his nose to push Kitayama’s hair away from his ear so he can press his lips to it. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t know anything except how I feel.”

The depth of his voice throbs deep inside Kitayama where Fujigaya’s almost touching him, stretching him enough to slip in another finger. Kitayama latches his mouth onto Fujigaya’s neck under the pretence of kissing, but really he’s muffling his whines as Fujigaya opens him up and explores him intimately, both of them gasping when he brushes against something that makes him jerk sharply.

“Mitsu,” Fujigaya says again, and this time it’s a plea for his attention. “Come here.”

Kitayama can’t get much closer than he already is, but he feels Fujigaya’s lips on his face and leans up enough to capture them, sliding their mouths together in a mixture of heavy breaths and soft moans that quickly deepen as Fujigaya keeps touching that spot.

Soon, Kitayama’s pushing back against Fujigaya’s hand, moaning into the kiss even louder at the friction between their bodies. He’s at his limit, feeling all of Fujigaya outside, taking his time to explore but he wants more now. Kitayama’s just itching to feel him inside to the point where he’s telling Fujigaya to go faster.

“Who is impatient now,” Fujigaya teases, but he removes his hand, sliding it back down to Kitayama’s thigh. It’s hot and still a bit sticky on his skin, but Kitayama enjoys the feel of those fingers tight on his thigh as Fujigaya lines himself up and pushes in slowly.

“I think we’ve both waited long enough.” Kitayama’s face is pressed against Fujigaya’s shoulder now, making his voice come out in a soft, low rumble that has Fujigaya holding on tighter. “Move,” Kitayama’s lips brush against his throat after they get accommodated to feel of Fujigaya inside of him.

He shifts his hips back a little to get them started, but it only takes that one simple move for Fujigaya’s hands to slide up to Kitayama’s hips, gripping him tightly as he starts to move in slow rotations, rolling his hips and pulling out only halfway. Kitayama enjoys it well enough, kissing and biting at Fujigaya’s neck, hand coming up to curl over his jaw and play with the hair that tickles his fingertips.

“Taisuke,” Kitayama says, more of an exhale than his actual voice, and Fujigaya pulls him back at the same time he pushes up. Fujigaya’s head is leaning all the way back now, leaving Kitayama with unlimited access to his throat and the prominent adam’s apple that won’t stop jumping. Kitayama mouths as much as he can, though he has to drop to Fujigaya’s collarbones when Fujigaya hits that spot and his body rocks back on its own for more.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Fujigaya mutters, almost a song as it trails off into an elongated moan. “I’m not gonna last very long, too tight.”

“Then touch me,” Kitayama says into his skin, slick with the sweat of their efforts. “Bring me off with your hand, and we’ll finish together.”

Fujigaya’s answer is a groan so rough it could be classified as a growl, one of his hands reluctantly detaching from Kitayama’s hip and drifting lightly around to his cock. He continues by grazing the tips of his fingers along Kitayama’s shaft, sending him into a frenzy of need that has him pushing back so fast that he’s practically riding him laying down.

“ _Taisuke_ ,” Kitayama repeats, a shameless moan of his name, and Fujigaya squeezes his hand and starts to move it. Pleasure floods Kitayama so fast that he can’t keep up; all he can do is cling onto Fujigaya and feel the muscles work under his hands as Fujigaya fists his length, fast and hard like his fucking as Kitayama is brought closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m gonna—” Fujigaya starts, then slams into him three more times before falling still, only faltering a little bit in his motions before doubling his speed. “Come for me, Mitsu.”

And Kitayama does, hand clenching on Fujigaya’s shoulder, nails digging into the skin as he lets out a loud moan in Fujigaya’s neck. He spills over Fujigaya’s fingers, tight around him still, working him till he’s spent and his voice sounds just a tad bit hoarse, hips jerking a little as he comes down from the high.

They stay like that for a while, Kitayama perfectly still on Fujigaya’s chest taking slow, even breaths. He hums softly when he feels Fujigaya’s fingers rake through his damn hair. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” Fujigaya says, but his voice sounds just about as distant as Kitayama’s mind feels. It takes him a minute, but Kitayama tears himself away, feeling his skin sticking to Fujigaya due to their sweat and he can’t help but smile.

Kitayama takes it upon himself to clean up their mess, enjoying having a reason to touch Fujigaya’s skin all over again even if his limbs are tired now and he would have easily fallen asleep right on the other’s chest. He doesn’t move as slowly as before, wanting to feel the softness of his bed just as much as the warm skin on Fujigaya’s body.

When he does plop down on the sheets again, it’s Fujigaya who pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Kitayama and tickling the skin with his fingers. Kitayama feels lips press to the top of his head, and it’s all so much more intimate than he expected, but Kitayama shifts closer anyway. He lazily traces his fingers over the muscles under Fujigaya’s skin, feeling them twitch and flex under his gentle touch.

“Keep doing that,” Fujigaya mumbles, his voice sounds far off and sleep filled, making it a few octaves lower than usual but not as deep as only minutes prior. “And I’ll want to go again.”

Kitayama snorts, breath tickling Fujigaya’s skin. “I don’t think you can get it up that fast.”

“Is that a challenge?” he purrs, slipping a hand down to Kitayama’s hip and over his ass, squeezing the cheek firmly. Even with the action, Kitayama can feel Fujigaya slowly drifting off to sleep, it’s lingering right around the edges for him as well, slowly pulling him deeper.

Kitayama’s hands fall still on Fujigaya’s skin, and he just barely feels the hand on his ass go slack before he drifts off to sleep, lulled by the rhythmic breathing from Fujigaya just above him that he still hears in his dreams.


End file.
